Botanical classification: Rosa hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female seed parent, an unnamed seedling, and the male pollen parent xe2x80x98Macrexyxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,713 dated Apr. 4, 1989. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1989 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its female seed parent by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has near white flower petals, while xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99 has pink flower petals.
2. The seed parent has a taller growth habit than xe2x80x98Poulpm002xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, xe2x80x98MACrexyxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. Flowers of xe2x80x98MACrexyxe2x80x99 have 39 to 51 petals while flowers of xe2x80x98Poulpm002xe2x80x99 have 26 to 30 petals.
2. While the outer surface of flower petals of xe2x80x98MAXrexyxe2x80x99 are Red 55A to Red 56D in color, the outer surface of petals for xe2x80x98Poulpm002xe2x80x99 is Red-Purple Group 63C.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant pink flowers;
2. Dense, uniform growth habit;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1989 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1990 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1990. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULpm002xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.